nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon boxes
Weapon boxes are a type of interactive object and are boxes in the game Graveyard Shift that grants a weapon to the shooter upon being shot. They are the only ways to obtain the grenade and sword weapon, often these boxes provided to help the shooter through the level to accomplish hard tasks. Appearance :See also: General appearance of boxes Weapon boxes appear as a usual box that is able to be shot, only on the shield shaped medal piece is the icon that represents what weapon the shooter gets. Game information Boxes are encountered rarely in level, often found during long levels with a large variety of enemies, or levels with sections where much enemies are encountered at once, a situation a weapon other than the gun can be useful. Boxes are often found just standing on a platform, and can be used by shooting the box with any weapon. When shot, a gun reloading sound will be heard and the box will be lifted quickly into the sky. Upon getting the box, the shooter will get: *A gun with no overheat if the box had a on it *A sword with no slices if the box had a on it *A grenade with ten ammo if the box had a on it If the shooter has a sword and picks up another sword box, their sword will be repaired, and the shooter will be able to make twenty more slices. This is also the same with the grenade. The shooter will gain no extra ammo above the amount of ammo they got the weapon with, so since the grenade has ten ammo when obtained, picking up a Grenade box when the shooter has one grenade remaining will not give them eleven grenades, only nine to get them back to ten. It is because of this the shooter should use up all the ammo for their weapon before picking up another box for it, so they can get all the use out of their weapon. The shooter can only have one weapon at a time, so picking up a sword when they have a grenade will discard the sword, with no hopes of getting it back unless a sword box is shot. The shooter also cannot convert ammunition for one weapon into ammunition for another weapon. (Example: The shooter has ten slices left of the sword. If they pick up a grenade, they will only get the usual ten grenade ammunition, and no extra ammunition because they did not completely use up their sword). Although the gun is the primary weapon of the shooter, which they equip once they completely use up a weapon, a gun crate exists. The gun crate solely exists so the shooter can make a fast transition from whatever weapon they have to a gun, so they can kill the enemies around then obtain the gun. Although they can also simply deplete all their ammo for their current weapon without getting the gun box, the gun box where it is encountered is important to get as a maiden is running and heading towards some zombies, using weapon like the sword or grenade putting the shooter at risk of accidentally cutting the maiden with a sword, or catching her in the blast of grenade, as maidens are killed with one shot of any weapon or when they run into an enemy. Boxes should not be avoided, as they are placed to make the onslaught of upcoming enemies easier to kill, avoiding them possibly making the upcoming enemies which were meant to be destroyed hard to kill because they were meant to be killed with a weapon with a large range of damage, or maybe impossible. This is not the case sometimes, as the shooter can easily skip gun boxes by depleting their current weapon. In castle levels it is important that the shooter grab sword boxes, as the puppet armour is an enemy that can only be killed with the sword, impervious to damage from any other weapons. This enemy will stalk the shooter and fire spike balls at the shooter, doing this until they are killed. Other puppet armours will begin to stalk the shooter when they reach a certain point, if one is not killed, the puppet armour(s) may cause the shooter to block to many of there attacks and weaken the shooter's shield, or the shooter may find many projectiles fired at them and be unable to block all of them, and incur damage. Category:Interactive objects Category:Graveyard Shift